I gotta go my own way
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Kim is a snowboarder.When she has to move to Seaford for 2 years she meats Jack and he falls in love with her. She joins the dojo, but after 2 years she has to go her own way to be the best snowboarder at the age of 14 years in the world.Is Jack going to let her go or will he go after her and become her boyfriend? This is better than it sounds.Follow me on Twitter"Sabrina Sischin!"
1. Chapter 1

**NO ONE'S POV:**

It wasn't a normal day. The best snowboarder of Alaska was moving to America in Seaford. The best snowboarder was a girl. i know. A bit shocking, but

she was really good and the most interesting part is that she has only 14 years old. No one saw such talent in such a young person. The girl's name

was Kim. She has blonde hair and lovely brown eyes. She is really cute. she also liked to do karate. She was a black belt, but she could never give up

on snowboarding. It was a Monday when her parents told her that they have to move for a job and she didn't took quite well.

**KIM'S POV:**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. I stood up from bed and out on a blouse, a jumper, a pair of boots and my hat so i won't freeze. I went downstairs

and saw my parents. I smiled at them and thanked them for the food. I was going to go to out side on the mountain with my snowboard when my mom

stopped me.

'' Baby we need to talk.'' I looked at them confused, but smiled.

'' You cab tell me anything. I promise I won't shout at you.'' they faked a smile and looked at each other. Them my dad spoke up.

'' We know that this is going to be hard for you Kim, but I talked to my boss end he send me for 2 years in America.'' I was still confused.

'' Well I will miss you daddy but you will come and visit, right?'' they sighed and looked at me. Then my mom told me the worst thing I could ever hear.

'' We will have to move as well Kim. We are going to America for 2 years.'' I looked at them shocked. I didn't shout at them. I started sobbing. It was

the worst day ever.

'' Go and pack Kimberly. We are moving tomorrow.'' I cried harder and up to my room. I was crying while packing. How could they do this to me. I have

to leave my friends here and the mountains, too. I would never resist 2 years in another country without snowboarding. After I was done packing I

took my snowboard and went in the mountains so I could cheer up a bit.

**JACK'S POV:**

'' Leave me alone Donna! I really don't like you?'' Yeah the best way to start the day. Hi! My name is Jack Brewer. I like to ride the skate and do karate.

I feel really good when I do karate. If some one would take karate away from me i would die. it is the best thing that ever happened to me. I walked

out of school and saw the guys.

'' Hey guys, guess what?''

'' What?''

'' I heard that the a new girl will come to our school and she is really hot.''

'' How do you know?''

'' I looked at her picture. I heard the principal talking on the phone in front of the computer. I saw her picture and she is really hot. I hope I get a date

with her.''

'' Jack i don't even recognize you. I thought you want to know some one before you get closer with the person.''

'' We Milton people can change. Come on ! We have to get to the dojo.'' we walked to the dojo and trained. After practice the guys went home but I

stayed till 10pm. I wanted to clear my mind. I heard the door bell ring and in walked the new girl.

**KIM'S POV:**

After i came off the mountain I went straight to the airport. I am going to miss this place. When we arrived in Seaford. It was sooooooooooo hot. I can't

believe it. My mom took me shopping to get some clothes. At 10pm we were done, but I wanted to look for some dojo so I could do karate. If I can't do

snowboarding then I will do karate. I saw a sign on a building that said **Bobbie Wasabi Dojo. **maybe I can join. I walked inside and saw a cute guy in...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for not posting chapters in this story but I was really busy. I am finally in vacation so that means that I will update a lot more. The problem is that I am going to go in a tournament with the handball team. I am the capitan and I have to go to all the matches but please don't worry. I am not going to leave you guys on a side. I want to thank all of the authors and guests for reviewing! This manes so much to me! Anyway, start reading! I hope you will smile while you do it.**

**KIM'S POV:**

I walked in the dojo and saw a very cute guy training. I think he is a student and also a black belt. He turned around and smiled at me.

'' Hey name's Jack. Can I help you with something?" I smiled at him as well.

'' I am Kim and I just moved here and I really wanted to join this dojo.''

**JACK'S POV:**

Oh my God! that is the new girl! I tink Milton was right. Maybe I should get to know first the person and then get a date with her. I am just saying that because she could kick my ass really bad or good. I don't really know if she is good at karate but one thing I know... she is HOT. I introduced myself and smiled at her. I have to say that I never saw a girl with karate skills.

'' i am Kim and I just moved here and I really wanted to join this dojo.''

'' Well i am just a student but you can come over tomorrow after you finish school so Rudy can sign you in.''

'' Who is Rudy?''

'' The sensei.''

'' Oh thanks. Well I am gonna come tomorrow. Bye!''

'' Ugh WAIT !'' She turned around and looked at me with a confused face.

'' I' ll walk you home.'' She smiled at me.

'' Sure why not?'' we walked together to her house and guess what? We are neighbours.

'' Ok well I live the next door.''

'' Cool.'' we looked at each others eyes and smiled... again.

'' I better go. My mom will freak out at one moment and call the police.'' UI laughed at this one.

'' Ok. See you tomorrow.''

'' Good night!'' And she entered the house. I stood 30 seconds in front of the door thinking at what just happened to me. I really do not know why but I have a feeling that this isn't just any girl.I think she is going to be a keeper... only if I am going to succeed calling he my girl.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:**

I walked in the school searching for the new girl. I really want to get a date with her. I walked to my locker and saw Jerry waiting for me there. We have spanish first period and Jerry lets me copy his answers at the test. He doesn't really know how to write but he knows the language so when the teacher gives us the test he does the work and I tell him how to write the words. he is dumb but he is also my best friend. I tapped his shoulder and we had a bro hug.

'' Yo man sup?''

'' A lot. Guess what? the new girl came last night at the dojo so she could join it and I walked her home after we talked a bit.''

'' That is so cool man. Congrats, but did you make a move on her?''

'' Jerry I really do not want to screw this up. I mean she is the first I meet and fall in love with after a few seconds.''

'' Wow so the famous Jack Brewer is afraid of asking a simple girl out.''

'' I am not scared Jerry. I just want to get to know her better. Everything will be fine as long as I go slow with her. I really really like her. But don't you dare try something on her cause she is mine.''

'' Ok man I won't! Well actually it depends.'' I give him a glare.

'' OK, OK i promise I won't try anything... wait did you say she wants to join the dojo?''

'' Yeah, what is the problem?''

'' Well I never saw a girl want to join a dojo where you get tired, rip your nails off and get sweaty. Be careful with what girl you fall in love with.''

'' What do you mean.''

'' I mean that this girl could be really good at karate and then she will beat the crap out of you.''

'' Jerry a girl cannot be possibly good at karate. Girls ike make up and wearing dresses. I am sure everything will be fine.''

'' Ok if you say so. Come on we have to go to class before the bell rings.''

'' Why?''

'' i want to sit next to you so I could copy the answers and help you write the words.''

'' Ok lets go.''

**TIME SKIP ( LUNCH TIME)**

**3RD PERSON'S POV:**

Jack and Jerry walked in the lunch room sitting at their usual spot when Eddie and Milton came, too.

'' Hey guys! How was the test at spanish?'' Asked Milton while bitting from his sandwich.

'' It was great. the teacher did not caught us and I am sure that we are going to get a big 10. ''

'' Cool. Hey Jack did you see the new girl today?'' asked Eddie.

'' No. I wonder where she is .'' Jack looked in the direction of the doo and saw the beautiful blonde walking in. She was wearing a simple blue tank top and white jeans. She has her hair tied up and she was smiling while looking at the food trying to decide what was eatable. She chose an apple and looked in the room trying to find a place where to sit. Jack looked at her and then at the nerds table. All of them were whispering and staring at her with wide eyes. Jack looked at them with a confused face. He shock it off and waved at Kim making her smile. She walked at their table and sat down. Milton's jaw dropped all the way to the ground and Jerry and Eddie looked at the beautiful blonde in awe.

'' Hey Kim! Like the new school?'' said jack trying to say something so the guys won't steal his girl.

'' Well I don't want to adventure myself throw it only if I have to go to class. I am going to get lost.''

'' Oh, well if you want I can show you the school. Give me your schedule.'' Kim handed him the schedule while Milton was staring at her.

'' WOW we have the same classes. But you have Maths on Friday and I have Biology. The rest of classes you have with me.''

'' Cool.'' Kim looked at Milton. She wasn't feeling too comfortable so she took her apple and stood up. Jack looked at her confused.

'' Ugh, I gotta go to my locker but I will see you at English.''

'' WAIT! Why are you leaving? We have half an hour left.''

'' Yeah, but I really gotta go, but don't worry. I won't get lost.'' Jack tried to laugh a bit. He wasn't happy that Kim was leaving. But he knew it wasn't his fault. After Kim left he threw the guys a glare.

'' Guys, I told you that I really like this girl and she creeped out when you were staring at her. Milton are you OK. You haven't said anything since you saw Kim.'' Milton snapped out of it and looked at Jack.

'' Jack do you know who that girl is?''

'' Well we barely know each other.''

'' Is her last name Crawford?'' jack was amazed. How could he know about that. He is the only one who saw that name on the principal's screen and he did not tell anyone else about it. not even the guys.

'' Milton, you really start to scare me out.''

'' Jack I am in love with Kim Crawford's moves since she was at the first contest.''

'' Ugh, this is stupid Milton. Who is she?''

'' She is the most famous snowboarder in the world at the age of 14.'' Jack's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**JACK'S POV :**

I could not believe my ears. So Kim is the best snowboarder in the world at the age of 14 years old. So that is why all the nerds were staring ather. They know who she was.

"Milton are you sure that you did not mess up the persons or something ?"

" no Jack I am sure that she is the girl."

" We are going to put a lot of questions yo."

" Well Jerry I would appreciate if you guys won't kill her with a lot of questions. It is not really polite.''

"Since when the biggest heart-throb of the school cares about a girl's feelings?"

" shut up Jerry!" The bell rang and Jack went to English. He saw Kim sitting in the back corner with her head down trying to not look at the other students. Why would she do this? If I would have such a big talent I would say to every person I meet on the street.** Yeah but Kim is hunted by the press. **Let me present you to my brain that thinks way too much. I fight with it all the time. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked to her so I could sit next to her. The teacher walked in when I put my books on the book and when he saw Kim he almost fainted.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!" Kim made some signs with her hands. It was like she said ' please don't say anything!' **I told you that she does not want any attention!' **Please stop it! **I will when you will pass her a note asking her if she is OK and if she will come at the dojo after she finishes school.** I sighed again. I know that my stupid brain is going to win the battle. Actually, he just did. I started writing a note to Kim. **Jack - Bold **; Kim - Underlined

**Hey Kim! Are you OK? - Jack**

I pass Kim the note and she looks in my direction. I smile at her signaling her that the note is from me. She smiles back and opens the note. She reads it and then she starts writing on it.

Yeah I am fine. Just a little stressed out.

She folds the note back and passes it to me. I open it and look at it a bit confused.

**Why? Is something wrong?**

I pass her the note and look at her. She sighed.

It doesn't matter. Anyway, we have two more periods. Can I still come at the dojo?

She gives me the note and I read it. Yeah. My brain is right. She does not feel comfortable with that subject so she tries to change it. I write on the note a ' yes ' before the bell rings. I walk to my locker to put my books in and I see Jerry on the corridor.

" Hey Jerry!"

" Hey Jack. So did you make a move on the new girl yet?"

" I told you that I really do not want to screw this up so why can' t you support me?"

" Look I am sorry bro but I think that you should get to action."

" What do you mean?"

"I am just telling you that every guy in school wants a date with her. You gotta move fast yo."

" How can you know that all the guys in this freaking school wants her?"

" Because when she passes the hall every single eye is on her, even the nerds look at her."

" No Jerry, the nerds look at her because they know who she really is."

" What do you mean yo?"

" Milton did not tell you ? You were sitting with us at the table when he told us."

" What did he told us?" I sighed. This is the confused Jerry I know.

" Milton said that she is the best snowboarder in the world at the age of 14 years old." Jerry's jaw dropped.

" Jack can you imagine what could happen if you would fall in love with her?"

" Well I am already in love with her but go on."

" If you get a date with her you could be a millionaire!"

" Yeah but I don't want to go on a date with her just because she has talent."

"She doesn't have talent yo. She has MONEY!"

" I can 't even recognise you Jer. You are not the same person. I am going to skip two periods. I will meet you at the dojo."

" Ok see ya there." I walked out of the school and went to the dojo. I simply cannot believe that Jerry would say such a thing. Maybe that is why Kim is so stressed. She falls in love with a guy, but the guy dates her so he could use her and her money. I was so caught in my thought that I did not see I was at the mall. I walked in the dojo and started training.

**KIM'S POV:**

I am really pissed. I don't wanna live the live I had back in Alaska. Every single person wanted to be friends with me because I was famous. I never had a real friend, but when my parents told me that we have to move I was really sad. I miss so much the mountains and the cold wind. The worst part is that I can't train anymore. What will happen if I am going to be the worst snowboarder in the world? I was going to drawn in my thoughts, but the bell rang. I walked to my locker and put my books in it. I am going to skip the last period. I think I am going to go to the dojo. I walked out of the school and started thinking of what happened today. The nerds know who I am but the other students don't. I really hope that I will find real friends here. i was so caught in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was at the dojo. I walked in and saw Jack training. Oh boy, I really hope he won't kill me with questions. I walked in and he turned around. When he saw me he smiled at me.

'' Hey Kim I am glad you came to sign in.''

'' Yeah.'' he looked at me with an expression that I couldn't read even if my life depended on that.

'' Look Kim, this sounds kind of stupid, but I had a fight with my brain and it told me how you feel. I am sorry you don't have a lot of friends, but remember that you can count on me. If you need a friend I am here.'' WOW I was really impressed of what jack told me. maybe he is going to be my first best friend. I didn't know what to do. My feet started moving so I tried to stop them but i couldn't. In a few seconds i found myself hugging Jack and he hugged me back. He is definitely my friend now. When we broke from our hug we smiled at each other. He showed me some moves before the guys walked in. They just looked at me, but did not say a word. I saw Jack throw them a glare. They went to change and then a short guy with dirty blond hair walked in the dojo. I think that he is the sensei. Jack stepped forward and I couldn't see anything. It was like I was hiding but I wasn't. I laughed a bit.

'' Hey Rudy!''

'' Oh, hey Jack!''

'' We have a new student !''

'' That is awesome! When will he arrive?''

'' Actually he is a she.'' The room was silent. I think he was shocked.

'' Okaaaaaaaaaayyy and who is this ' she '?''

'' Kim. Actually Kimberly Anne Crawford.'' I heard Rudy laugh.

'' Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Yeah Jack and I am Bret Pitt.'' he laughed again and walked in his office. jack looked at me.

'' So that is going to be my new sensei?'' he nodded.

'' I'm outta here.'' I run towards the door, but Jack caught my hand.

'' Kim i promise that nothing wrong will happen. Everyone will treat you like a normal girl here.'' I sighed and nodded. Milton walked out of the door looking at me shyly.

'' He- hello miss Crawford .'' he was nervous. I threw Jack a look that said ' This is treating normal to you? '.

'' I want to apologize for my friends. They did not knew who you were. I was wondering if you would like to give me your autograph? I am in love with your moves since I was little. I already have the pen and your photo.'' How would this suppose to be normal ? I sighed and put a smile on my face.

'' on one condition... you will never call me miss Crawford again. I am Kim.''

'' No problem, Kim.'' I smiled at him and gave him my autograph. then Rudy walked out of his office.

'' Lets start practi - aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh it's Kimberly Crawford. I looooooooveeee youuu.'' He was going to jump on me but I moved out of the way. He jumped on Jack and put him to the floor. He didn't look at him. He started kissing him all over the face. I laughed my head off. The other guys walked out and Jerry's eyes widened. he took a picture and Rudy looked down.

'' What the heck are you doing here Jack?'' I laughed even more.

'' I told you that kim Crawford will be out new student but you guys keep scaring her and I am the only one that is trying to tell her that she won't get killed here.'' Rudy looked at me and smiled.

'' I am sorry Kimberly.'' I was ready to rip his skull off.

'' Call me Kim.''

'' Sure Kim.''

'' Ok, now that everyone knows that Kim doesn't want much attention, can we start practice?'' said Jack.

'' Lets start.'' the rest of the day was cool.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I AM SOOO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I was busy with the other story ' A princess and a warrior ' . Thank you so much for the support. Please review. i will update faster. :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

'' I told you that kim Crawford will be our new student but you guys keep scaring her and I am the only one that is trying to tell her that she won't get killed here.'' Rudy looked at me and smiled.

'' I am sorry Kimberly.'' I was ready to rip his skull off.

'' Call me Kim.''

'' Sure Kim.''

'' Ok, now that everyone knows that Kim doesn't want much attention, can we start practice?'' said Jack.

'' Lets start.'' the rest of the day was cool.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**NOBODY' POV:**

Kim and the guys started practice and it went well. When Kim was ready to leave the dojo Jack coughed up with her and asked her.

'' Are you OK Kim?" Kim looked up at Jack and cracked a smile.

'' Yeah I am OK. Thanks Jack, but why wouldn't I be?''

'' Well you have a long face and I always see you so happy and cheery and now you are a bit down after Rudy said that loves you.''

'' He said he loves my moves, Jack. I gotta go home.''

'' WAIT! '' Kim turned around.

'' Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting dark.''

'' Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself. I'll walk by myself." Then she run out the door with a frown on her face.

**JACK'S POV: **

I really do not know what is up with her. I just wanted to walk her home and she run away from me like she did not want me to get close to her. I wonder what is her problem. I was going to look up the dojo with the keys Rudy left me, but Julie walked in.

"Oh hey Jack!"

"Hey Julie. Can you say in fast? I wanted to look the dojo."

"Oh yes! I just wanted to see if Milton was here. Oh and you have no idea what happened to me. I walking to the mall when I bumped in the best snowboarder in the world at the age of 14. Her name is Kimberly Anne Crawford and I am in love with her. Well not like that. Umm you know what I mean." Yes of course I do. But-"

" oh it is OK I would not believe the person if he or she told me that there is a famous person in this little town."

" No you did not understand me. I wanted ti say that Kim is joining our dojo and that she is a girl that does not want so much attention. "

"Omg! So that means that I am going to be able yo get an autograph from her!" my eyes widened and I looked at her like I just saw a ghost.

" NO! Please do not do that. Kim is going to kill me if she finds out that one of my friends does not know her situation.'' Julie looked at me like she was going to ask Kim's autograph anyway.

'' Please.'' she smiled at me.

'' Ok. I am not going to put pressure on her but I want to discover the real Kim so I will try to become friends with her. ''

'' Ok. That sounds really nice. But now it is getting late. i really have to lock up the dojo.''

'' Ok. I will se you tomorrow at chemistry.''

'' Goodnight!'' she got out the dojo and I locked it before going home. Once I arrived I walked in my room and looked at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I started thinking about Kim. She is so cute, but there is a mystery about her. I think she is hiding something. Something that no one wants to know. It's like she is afraid to do something.

**KIM'S POV:**

Phew. That was really close. I almost let Jack walk me home. I think you are a bit confused. Let me explain. My parents saw how sad I was that we moved from Alaska so they decided to not let me make really close friends. They said that I should never call again a person my friend jus... a classmate or a schoolmate. And if my parents would have seen Jack with me they would say : 'We thought that we had a deal, Kim. ' And then we would move again to Alaska and I would end up with a broken heart. This life is so complicated. Why did we have move to move to American? I was very comfortable back in Alaska and I could train more. When we are going to move back, I would probably be a disaster in snowboarding. Everyone would dislike me and I really don't want that to happen. At school all the nerds recognized me, but I don't think that that is a problem. Welllllll, lets just say that when a nerd comes to you and tells you that the best snowboarder in the world at the age of 14 is right in your school, would you believe him? I woouldn't. This is just way to complicate for my brain. A lot of people think that you have to abandone school so you could performe in sports but that is not true. Well, I am talking about my case. My parents and I decided to not abandone school because you never know if you want to be a normal girl and give up on the respective carrer. Actually I am really smart. Don't think I am a nerd either. I like to be on the top at everything or every subject. OK maybe that is too much. I just like not to be stuid at something. Does that make sence? Anyway, this is waaaaay too boring. My brain is messed up. i walked in my house and saw my parents sitting in the living room watching TV, not looking or greeting their girl. It was my first day and it went well! For God's sake lets celebrate!

'' Hey dad! Hey mom!'' they turned around and looked at me with an angry face. I have to admit. Their faces made me nervous.

'' Your late!'' OK that was kind of creepy cause they said it at the same time. I looked at the clock and sighed. I decided to play a bit so I acted like i was in their character.

'' Oh hey Kimmy! How was school? Come sit with us and watch some TV so you could tell us!'' They looked at each other and sighed, but dad still kept a straight face. My mom smiled a bit and I did the same thing, but dad started yelling at me.

'' KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO US LIKE THAT! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!'' I looked at him shocked. I had tears in my eyes. How could he say this to me?

'' BUT WHAT DID I DO?'' He looked shocked. Yeah, that is another thing you have to know about me. I kind of always abbey the rules. This is the first time I stand up to my dad. I don't say that I don't stand up for myself to other people but I never yell to my parents. I always do what they tell me , but I think I should stand on my own feet from now on so that is why I yelled at him. He didn't spoke one word since I started telling you more stuff about me. I sighed and walked in my room without saying one goodnight or see ya tomorrow and of course that I did not receive one of those words either. I shut the door and started thinking of what bad things I have done. What did he mean by ' go to your room and think of what you have done'? I never yelled at him, well except for today, but in other days I always listened to them so why are they punishing me now? I simply can't think now and I am waaaaaaayyy too tired to tell you more about this complicated life of mine so I gotta sleep. I wonder if dad will forget about our fight tomorrow. Goodnight!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry for not posting other chapters but right now it is 10 PM on 29th of April and tomorrow I have 3 tests : Geography, French, Math and i was soo stressed about them that I forgot posting a new chapter. So please forgive me and ink about the story. Oh! I almost forgot! I posted another story. It is called:' Show people who you are! ' I hope you will check it out. I love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey people! I am so sorry I have not been updating this time but I had to finish A hard life full of love and lies. Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are the best! This is way to boring and you know that I hate waiting so here is the new chapter. ENJOY!**

**KIM'S POV:**

I woke up and remembered what happened last night. I can't believe what they are doing to me! I can't believe myself that I am starting to like this place. I thought I would never get used to the new place. But here I am with a new school a new passion for karate and new friends. I got really close to the Wasabi Warriors. They really are nice to me and of course, I am nice to them. Hahaha. Do you know what makes me sad right now? Don't guess I will just tell you. I am sad because of lat night when I first yelled at my dad. I can't believe that they are doing this to me. What did they want to say by ' go to your room and think of what you have done?' What did I do? I get good grades and I am a in the top of what I like to do. I got on the top with snowboarding and I am always at the top with my grades. I have no idea in what they meant when they told me that. I don't deserve all this drama. I sighed in frustration and got dressed for school. I walked downstairs and tried to be as nice as possible to my parents. I walked in the kitchen to get my apple. I saw my mom and dad talking. I hid behind the door and listened to their conversation.

'' Look, I don't know why you were so mean to Kim last night.'' said my mom.

'' I can't believe that you are taking her side! She is the one that yelled at me!''

'' I don't know babe. Maybe we are putting too much pressure on her. After all she is just a little girl.'' I was a bit happy that my mom is by my side and very angry because she thinks that I am a little girl. I listened to the rest of the conversation.

''no, she isn't!'' ohhhh man where is this conversation going? '' She is a teenager for God's sake! She has to take care of herself! I really do not know what to do. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here.'' My fists clenched. Please do not tell me that we are moving again.

'' You know it's hard for her. What are we going to tell her when we are going to move again?'' _Oh no, please don't tell me that we are moving again!_

'' I don't want to move again!'' _Phew!_

'' Well then... what do you want to do?''

'' I will tell you what I do not want to do. I do not want Kim making friends!" my mother looked at him like he was crazy.

'' ARE YOU INSANE?! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW HARD IS FOR YOUR DAUGHTER TO NOT DO WHAT SHE LOVES? YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ALASKA! YOU TOOK US! SHE CAN'T TRAIN ANYMORE! SHE MISSES HER FRIENDS AND THE SNOW! SHE MISSES THE MOUNTAINS FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND NOW YOU WANT HER NOT TO MAKE FRIENDS!?'' he sighed. Wow that was a nice speech mom. I listened carefully.

'' Look. Baby, I am sorry, but I had to do this.''

'' Oh so now it's hard for you right? How could you be so selfish? Your daughter is suffering and she is stressed. And you are saying that it's hard FOR YOU?!'' she walked out the kitchen and tripped over me. She looked at me shocked. I started crying. I hate crying! How could they do this to me?!

'' Kimmy I am so sorry. Baby come here.'' I cried harder. We hugged each other, but when my father came we broke apart. He smiled.

'' So now you know what you have done wrong.'' I looked at him confused. He laughed.

'' No wonder why you are a blonde.'' I let some more tears fall.

'' Let me tell you what you did wrong... you made friends, when I thought that i was very clear when I told you that you are not allowed to do that! I am suffering because of you! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD NOW!" I broke down crying my eyes out. I run out the house and looked back. my dad was following me screaming that he is sorry. I run on the side-walk while I saw Jack. I sighed in relief and run faster so I could get to him and then cross the street.

'' COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH OR YOU ARE DEAD!'' I got scared. I run faster and faster like my life depended on that. I crossed the street when I felt a sharp pain in my left side. Then my eyes felt weak. I looked up and saw Jack running towards me.

'' KIIIIM!'' he was crying. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore so I closed them and realized that I got hit by a car...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OMG! So what do you think about this chapter? I know it is short, but better than nothing right? If you have any ideas then I would love to hear them. Please review and again I am really sorry for the short chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL. PEACE! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR' S NOTE:**

**Hello my dear readers! I am so happy that I finally got the chance to post a new chapter. I am really sorry if I made you wait too much for your liking. What really matters is that I am here and that you are going to read a new chapter. I am going to post as soon as possible a new chapter just for you. ENJOY!**

**LAS CHAPTER:**

'' Kimmy I am so sorry. Baby come here.'' I cried harder. We hugged each other, but when my father came we broke apart. He smiled.

'' So now you know what you have done wrong.'' I looked at him confused. He laughed.

'' No wonder why you are a blonde.'' I let some more tears fall.

'' Let me tell you what you did wrong... you made friends, when I thought that i was very clear when I told you that you are not allowed to do that! I am suffering because of you! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD NOW!" I broke down crying my eyes out. I run out the house and looked back. my dad was following me screaming that he is sorry. I run on the side-walk while I saw Jack. I sighed in relief and run faster so I could get to him and then cross the street.

'' COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH OR YOU ARE DEAD!'' I got scared. I run faster and faster like my life depended on that. I crossed the street when I felt a sharp pain in my left side. Then my eyes felt weak. I looked up and saw Jack running towards me.

'' KIIIIM!'' he was crying. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore so I closed them and realized that I got hit by a car...

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I run towards my crush with the speed of light while crying my eyes out. When I finally reached her I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

'' Kim please open your eyes... please Kimmy.'' I started crying harder. She cannot just die here in my arms! I started shaking her but she just stood still. At that moment her dad appeared. I looked at him with my best glare. I was ready to kill this guy. He is the one that did this to Kim. It is only his fault. Once he saw my glare he got really angry.

" GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I looked at him like he was a lion with three eyes.

"NO! YOU ARE RESPONSABILE FOR THIS! YOU DID THIS TO HER." I called 911 while he stayed speechless. He is doing nothing for her! When the ambulance arrived they let me get in, but her dad no. I think I am a bit mean because I am saying this but I am kind of happy that they did not let het dad in with her. All he does is do bad things to her. Why was Kim avoiding me? I tried to walk her home a few days ago but she said no and that she can take care of herself. That is a bit... well I do not know the word but I know that something is wrong and that she is hiding something from me and the gang. The ambulance rushed her to the hospital and we got there really fast. I am glad we did. The paramedics rushed Kim in room and made us stay in the corridor. I wanted to follow Kim but a nurse told me that I am not allowed to go with her when she is in that condition so i just waited in the waiting room with her ….. father. He was playing on his phone. I looked shocked at him. Why isn't he worried? once I saw his phone again I realized that I have not called the guys. i pulled my mobile from my pocket and called Rudy. When he answered I told him the whole story without even breathing. Rudy yelled a bit at me because he was angry. I do not blame him. I should have told him earlier but I was way too worried. He said that he will bring the guys and that they will drive towards the hospital as fast as they can. I hung up and rested my head on the wall. I waited another 5 minutes when the guys showed up.

'' What happened to kim?Is she OK? Where is she ? When will they let us see her? Do you know if she will be able to any sports?" I looked at Rudy. He got crazy.

'' I don't know Rudy. All I did is stay here and wait. '' they all sighed. The guys sat down and waited 2 hours. After what felt like a whole life a doctor came out of a room. He asked a nurse something and then she pointed at us. He nodded and walked towards us.

'' Friends and family of Kim Crawford?" I immediately stood up.

'' Yes, we are. Is she OK?"

" Well I can tell you that she was really hurt and she had suffer a lot of pain. Me and the other doctors decided to not put her in a come.''

'' Why? Isn't it better to put her in one so she won't feel any pain?" said Milton. I looked at the doctor with interest in my eyes.

'' Your theory is correct but there is also a very big problem. It is a risk.'' I looked at him shocked.

'' What do you mean?"

" What I mean is that we could have put her in a coma, but she could have not woken up. It is very dangerous to put a person in a coma when he or she is very injured. All I can do to her is give her some pain killers but they are too strong for her. She is just 14 years old. I can give her some medicine, but I do not think that it will help a lot. ''

'' Can we see her?"

" Well she is in a lot of pain right now. She told me to leave her alone. I think I am getting ill, too because she has the same name of my favorite snowboarder... Kim Crawford.'' the guys laughed a bit but I was way too worried. kim's dad got up and pushed me out of the way. i threw him a glare.

'' I am Mr. Crawford and I want my girl to be in a coma.'' the doctor laughed and Rudy got angry and stood up.

'' You have no right to take that decision. The doctor will do what' s best for Kim.''

'' SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HER BECAUSE I AM HER FATHER!" Rudy got angrier and screamed louder.

'' YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLED A FATHER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' once they started fighting Rudy threw me a sign. I knew what to do. i have to take Kim out of here... NOW. I looked at the guys and whispered what to do. We went in different directions. Once I arrived at Kim's room I scanned it, until my eyes landed on a beautiful, pale girl. I can't believe my eyes. Kim was crying silently.

'' Kimmy.'' I whispered. she looked at me and said.

'' Come here Jack... please.'' I rushed over her and hugged her. She cried.

'' Kim we gotta get out of here until your dad finds out that I am with you.

'' What do you mean?''

" Rudy and your dad are fighting. I promise that I will explain everything on the way, but you have to get up. I know it hurts but I will carry you. Come on. The guys are waiting you outside the hospital.'' she nodded. I pulled the needles out of her arm really carefully. She told me that it hurts a lot more. I said that everything is going to be OK. I picked her up and went towards the window.

'' Are you insane? We cannot jump of the window.'' I sighed.

'' Calm down! We are just a meter higher.'' she sighed in relief. i opened the window and the guys were waiting for me there. I gave Kim to Jerry and they went to the van. I walked in the hospital to get Rudy. Once I got there my eyes widened. Everything was smashed into pieces and Kim's dad and Rudy were still fighting.

'' RUDY WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!' he turned around and we both run to the van. I saw Kim's dad take a knife and my eyes widened.

'' RUN FASTER!'' he was following us. We jumped in the van and Jerry drove off. The guys and me are 16 and Kim is 14, Rudy - 33. We all sighed in relief.

'' Where to Rudy? '' asked Jerry.

'' To kim's house.''

'' why?"

'' We are going to get her mom and then we will go to the airport.'' Oh boy! Looks like we are going to Alaska.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I really hope you liked it. I am going to post another chapter soon. Maybe next week when I am finally going to be in summer vacation! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey readers ! Guess what! I am finally in the summer vacation! I am really happy. I am going to finish the stories and start new ones. the problem is that am going to have to go to voley practice for the tournament. But do not worry I am going to try and update once a week. Enjoy the chapter and smile while you read!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' **RUDY WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!' he turned around and we both run to the van. I saw Kim's dad take a knife and my eyes widened.**

'' **RUN FASTER!'' he was following us. We jumped in the van and Jerry drove off. The guys and me are 16 and Kim is 14, Rudy - 33. We all sighed in relief. **

'' **Where to Rudy? '' asked Jerry.**

'' **To kim's house.''**

'' **why?"**

'' **We are going to get her mom and then we will go to the airport.'' Oh boy! Looks like we are going to Alaska.**

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

Jack gave me to Jerry and said to put ke in the car. A few minutes later he came out of the hospital with Rudy right behind him. I saw my dad run after them with a knife in his hand. I could not think at the pain. My eyes and mind were focused on Jack and Rudy. When they got in the car Jerry drove off as fast as possible.

"Where to Rudy?" Rudy looked at him.

" to Kim's house."

"Why?"

"We are going to get her mom and then we will go to the airport." Ok so now we will go to Alaska. Great. I closed my eyes and the pain came back like a stab in the stomach. I groaned. Jack noticed. He turned around because he was sitting in front and looked at me.

"Are you ok Kimmy?"

"everything hurts. " Jack sighed.

"Milton, can you let me sit there?"

"Sure thing Jack!" Milton got up and with some little problems but finally Jack was sitting in the back and Milton next to Jerry in the front.

"Where does it hurt Kimmy?" I let one tear fall. I do not know if it was the best idea to get me out of the hospital. Th doctors were putting a lot of medicine in those needles so I won't feel so much pain. Of course that I still felt that pain but now it was too much. I looked at Jack. He was really worried.

" Everywhere." He sighed and looked at Jerry.

"Umm Jer, do you know when we are going to arrive at Kim's house?"

" i think that we can make it there in ten minutes. " i nodded my head and tried my best to comfort Kim.

I just cannot believe the pain I feel. I m scared. Yup. The Kim Crawford is scared and wants to get out on the simple way. Well actually, all I want is to get rid of the pain I feel right now. I want to get home and watch a movie while eating some popcorn. Why can't I be like this? Why do I have to suffer all these stuff. I simply want to be a normal girl that does not know snowboarding and does not have a dad that moves all the time and says that it is my fault. I looked at Jack and got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. He is so cute. He smiled at me but I could not smile back at him. I was in too much pain and he noticed that.

" I am really sorry Kim. I know you hate me and all but I just did not know that you were going to be hit by a car. I am sorry. " I looked at him shocked. He has nothing to do with this.

"It's not your fault Jack. It was my dad's. So please stop bleaming yourself. '' he looked at me with sad eyes and nodded his head but I knew that he was still mad at himself. I really do not understand him in some moments. I understand that he wants to help me and that he is sorry for me but that is no excuse to blame himself on what happened. After a few more minutes Jerry pulled the car in my drive way. He and Rudy got out of the car and walked towards my door, leaving Jack here so he could watch me. They knocked on the door and I listened carefully at what they were saying. Finally my mom was banging on the door saying that she could not open it., I looked confused. What do you thought? The guys asked her why and she told them that my dad looked her in so she would not follow him. No wonder why my mom did not chase after me. The guys screamed at her saying that she should take some steps back. Rudy and Jerry kicked the door. and it fell on the way down to the floor. they took my mom and went back to the car. When my mom saw me in Jack's arms she started crying. I looked at her and tried to open my arms so she could hug me.

'' My little baby! I am so sorry!" I cracked a smile. She hugged me so tight, my face turned a dark shade of red. I saw rudy's eyes widened and he stood up. She whispered something in my mom's ear and her eyes went wide as well.

'' I am sorry Kimster.'' she let go of me and I sighed in relief. Rudy clapped his hands and told Jerry to sit on the right so he could drive. He nodded and went on the right, while Milton sat in the back with Eddie Kim's mom and Jack and Kim. And of course that Kim was sitting on Jack's lap. They drove to the airport while Rudy explained to Kim's mom where they are going.

'' But she can't compete with her injuries and in this pain. She might get hurt a lot more worse!" Kim's mom yelled. '' Why can't you just go to the dojo and never mind about snowboarding again?" Kim looked at her like she was a clown dressed in black.

'' You cannot tell me what to do? What happens if I win the competition?"

" That will never happen.''

'' but what if it does, mom?! you have no right to tell me what to do ! This si my decision. you know how hard I worked to get on the top. I have to win this so I can- ''

'' you can what Kim? What will you win? What happens if you fall?"

'I am not going to fall! ''

'' kim I made a final decision. You will not go at the competition and THAT'S FINAL!'' she yelled. I can't believe she actually yelled at me. I looked at her shocked. I ma not going to give up just like that. I have a plan.

'' at least can I watch the guys in the tournament?" i asked with my head down so she won't realize that i have something in mind.

'' you can, but you are now allowed to compete.'' i nodded and turned around to watch the view outside the window. I am sure that Jack knows that I have a plan. He knows me way too much to not notice. I smiled at him and he threw me a look ' you are going to be in a lot of trouble ' and I whispered ' yeah but that will happen after I win the snowboarding tournament and become the best snowboarder in the world at the age of 14 years old. She has no right to take that from me when I worked so hard on it. ' he sighed knowing that he won't be able to change my mind. I smiled in victory. Rudy pulled the car in the parking lot and we all went to Bobbie's privet plane. We got up sat down in our seats and waited to arrive to Alaska. We were all so excites. Especially me. I am going to be able to see the big mountains and my best friends again. I have to tell you something. Before I would come here, in Seaford I had a boy in school that really. liked me for who I was. And ai have to admit that I really liked him too. He was really sad that I had to leave. He even crier when he saw me walk on the plane. But of course that I do not feel anything for him now. I have found the love of my life. And I am going to keep him cause Kim Crawford is a keeper. I looked on my right to see a fast asleep Jack. He looked so cute. I really want to kiss him but I do not want to wake him up. Anyway, we were going to land in a few minutes.

**TIME SKIP : AT THE TOURNAMENT:**

**JACK'S POV:**

Well we are finally here. At the tournament. Not just any tournament. It is in the middle of Alaska! I am so happy that Bobbie managed to get us this chance. I am not going to miss it. I am going to win this tournament no matter what. I looked in the crowd. Kim still did not show up. I looked at the clock and then it hit me. It was 11:45. Kim is alone at the contest. I walked over Rudy and whispered the problem in his ear. His eyes went wide.

'' how could we not notice that she wasn't with us in the car when we left the hotel. This is only your fault.'' he looked at me with a funny and a weird face at the same time.

'' how is it my fault? your the adult here?''

'' yeah but she is your girlfriend! what should we do now?"

" well I am going to go find her"

" what about the tournament?"

" We will have a lot more tournaments in life, but we are talking about a person!" he sighed.

'' Fine go find the guys and Kim's mom. I'll tell Bobbie.'' i nodded. I looked for the guys and her mom. After some minutes I found them and told them all the story. Kim's mom freaked out. She was the first one to get out of the door. She took a cab and went to the contest. We went to Rudy's van and he was already there. We got in and drove off to the contest. When we got there Kim was up on the biggest half pipe I ever saw in my life! I have to go there! She can't throw herself in her condition. Kim's mom was running as fast as she can but I saw her fall. She was on the ground so me and the guys run towards her.

'' Ms. Crawford ! are you OK?"

" I am fine! Jack please do this for me! promise me you will stop Kim.'' i looked in her eyes and realized that she just begged me. I nodded slowly and then she pushed me up. I started running with the guys towards the stairs that were leading to the half pipe.

**KIM'S POV:**

I finally got at the half pipe. '' YOU JUST SAW ANGELA GREEN! DON'T FORGET! AT THIS TASK, THE HALF PIPE ONLY THE JUDJE CAN PUT THE COMPETITOR IN THE FINAL ROUND. THE LOWEST GRADE YOU CAN GET SO YOU CAN GO IN THE FINALS IS 7. AFTER THE FINALS YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE!NOW KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD WILL BE UP NEXT IN A FEW MINUTES!'' the crowd was roaring and I got a bit scared. I don't feel really well and my leg hurts a bit... I mean a lot. I sat in a chair. You would probably think that I was sitting on the edge of the pipe, well you are wrong. I am sitting in the front of the stairs. When you climb the stairs you find yourself in ….. well I think that it is a cabin. If you walk a few meters in front of you, you get out of the little ' room ' and all the crowd can see you. Well right now I wish that they could see me but I couldn't see them. Ha liked me joke? anyway I sat in my chair and waited. Some one tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Grace. I sighed,

'' What do you want Grace? I don't wanna talk about how you think your going to win.'' she laughed.

'' No Kimmy. '' my fist clenched.

'' Then what do you want? and why did you climb the whole way from the ground when you already finished the task?"

" Simple question blondie. I came here to tell you that you have no chance in biting me. All the fans are mine. They will vote me and not you!'' I sat up.

''How do you know that? How do you know that the fans don't like me more?"

'' Because... you don't deserve this. And you do not have talent. I bet that you are going to fall out there no matter what. '' then she left. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I let some tears fall. What if she's right? Should I give up on my dream? Suddenly the guys walked in. I looked at them shocked.

'' What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at the tournament?" Milton spoke up.

" We are your friends Kim, including Bobbie.''

'' What do you mean?"

" He came to see you even if he had to cancel the tournament.'' wow.

'' I am sorry .'' Jerry spoke next.

'' It's OK yo. We wanted to be with you when you win.'' I sighed.

'' I do not think that I am going to win.''

'' Why not Kimster?" ha, that was Eddie.

'' Because I have a real enemy sitting out there texting everybody to vote her so she will pay them. no one is going to vote me.''

'' What are the rules? said Jerry. Rudy laughed.

'' That is such a dumb question Jerry. Who wouldn't know? Kim has to ride the half pipe and make some tricks. When she is done the judge will tell at the end of the first task wich is this one who will have the chance to compete in the finals. After the finals we get the chance to vote our favorite competitor.'' we all looked at Rudy shocked.

'' What? Can't a guy love a girl who snowboards?" we sighed. I looked at Jack and he was a bit too quiet for my liking.

'' Are you OK Jack? You seem quiet. ''

'' Kim I am sorry but I can't let you compete.'' I looked at him confused and so did the guys.

'' why not?"

" well I promised your mom that I will keep you safe.''

'' you are not going to let my dream become true?"

" No kim -"

" Yes Jack! That is exactly what is going to happen if you don't let me on that pipe. I am OK. Can't you see?''

'' I am not the one who took the decision! Your mom was.'' I looked at him shocked. How could she do that? She thinks that she can control my life?

" i am sorry kim. Lets go home.''

'' NO!'' he started dragging me towards the stairs. A security man came up. I sighed in relief. This battle isn't over.

'' Is there a problem Ms. Crawford?"

" Yes. This guy does not want me not to compete. He wants to kidnap me.'' the guys laughed at my lie. What? I have no other choice!

'' I am sorry sir but you are not allowed here.'' he started dragging him down the stairs.

'' NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE HAS A HURT LEG! SHE CAN'T COMPETE! he started struggling and I was afraid that he will break free for the man's grip. Suddenly the guardian pulled jack above his head so he was in the air. We all started laughing our heads of.

''AND NOW KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!'' the crowd screamed. I looked at the guys and smiled.

**I am going to get up there without but or maybe.**

**No one can stop me now.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am sorry I did not update! I worked really hard on this chapter. The next one will be the last one. I want it to be perfect! And I will post another chapter at A princess and a warrior. Please review at this chapter! You smiply light my day up! See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I want to respond to an reviewer that blocked her PM . **

**Review**

*kiannawalker1999

1372434964 . chapter 7

I completely understand that this story was published 3 months ago but u have got to finish it its so interesting does Kim win the contest and does she go back to seaford to be with Jack? Does Kim's father find her? I'm a girl who wants to no!

**I want to remind you that I will never give up on a story. If you want a good story and I know you want it, you have to wait until I make it to perfection. I have other problems in my life. At school, with my dad and so much more. It's my life and I am the one who has to keep it as close as it can be to perfection and that is really hard. OK? I know that you wanted me to smile at the site of your review, but I just learned a few months ago how to do it. I had a lot of shit in my life and i always wanted to be close to perfect even though I will never be. I understand that you are curious. I love to see each of your reviews even if they are positive or negative. i don't care if some people hate me and I know that some one out there does not like me but I have no problem with that and I am not going to give up on a story EVER. It does not matter how much it takes me to post a chapter. It does not matter that I have no ideas or I took a vacation. I will start a story and remember this... I will always finish it and that's a promise. I love all of you. I care about your opinion and I am happy that you are honest with me. A lot of people lie to me at this moment. And I understand everything they say and accept it, even though I do not like them. I just wanted you to know that I will never leave a thing in the middle. I will finish it even if it's hard or simple. Thanks for reading this and I hope that you are not mad at me. I wanted you to know that I will finish everything. Promise. :)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' Is there a problem Ms. Crawford?"

" Yes. This guy does not want me not to compete. He wants to kidnap me.'' the guys laughed at my lie. What? I have no other choice!

'' I am sorry sir but you are not allowed here.'' he started dragging him down the stairs.

'' NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE HAS A HURT LEG! SHE CAN'T COMPETE! he started struggling and I was afraid that he will break free for the man's grip. Suddenly the guardian pulled jack above his head so he was in the air. We all started laughing our heads of.

''AND NOW KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!'' the crowd screamed. I looked at the guys and smiled.

**I am going to get up there without but or maybe.**

**No one can stop me now.**

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

Oh my gosh! I am really nervous. I looked at the big ramp that was right in front of me and I was at the top! I kept repeating to myself that I am going to manage this cause I am Kim Crawford and when I want to do something or win at a contest there is no doubt I beat all the other players. I took a deep breath and made sure that my snowboard is attached good of my feet. I jumped of the edge! I made jumps and back flips. Everyone was screaming and calling my name. Some if them even said they love me . I cannot tell you how happy I was. But I felt that there is going to be a problem. But I just ignored it. After a few more flips the crowd got insane and I felt a bit dizzy. I started seeing the ramp different. I got a lot more dizzy and fell down. I heard everyone silent. Soon, I blacked out.

**JACK'S POV:**

How could she tell that guard that I want to kidnap her? She has to accept the fact that it is way too dangerous for her to compete in the contest. She will have another opportunity. The guys stayed with her and that stupid guard pushed me in the crowd. Ugh! Men. Well some of them. :P. I looked up and saw Kim attaching the snowboard better. She really wants to do it. I am so dead when her mother feels better with the foot. I looked in horror as my beautiful girlfriend jumped off the edge and started doing backflips and front flips on the ramp. Wow. She really is good. She can actually win. I have to say that her friend , well she called her the biggest enemy. Grace. She did a lot of good tricks but I think that Kim is a better snowboarder than her. I saw something. Kim started shaking her head. She fell down, took off her glasses and then she blacked out. All the crowd stayed silent. I got worried sick. The guys climbed down the big ramp and run towards me.

" Jack we have to get Kim out of there. The press is making photos and she is also on TV. " said Milton.

"Ok lets get the guardian." I said. We run to the security room but he wasn't there. We looked out on the window and saw that he was already with Kim in his arms. We followed him and found ourselves at the infirmier room. (_** I do not know if I spelled that right so please do not judge :) )**_ A doctor came to see her and his eyes went wide.

"What happened Kimmy?" I looked at him with a weird face.

"Ummm sorry, how do you know her?" He laughed.

"Well she is Kim Crawford." I sighed. Then Rudy spoke up.

"What my friend want to say is how do you know her so good so you can call her Kimmy? Are you family or something?" The doctor shock his head.

" No of course not! I am her doctor since she was little and boy let me tell you that I had hard work to do with her. She came so many times saying that she broke her leg or arm. Or she fell on her arm, twisted it and she hit her head really hard. She always came to me." All the guys including Rudy nodded.

''Anyway, what happened?"

" Well she fell off the ramp. do you know if you can make her feel better in 15 minutes?'' all the guys laughed at Rudy but I didn't. I can't believe that he still wants her to compete.

'' Nice joke. I see that she has no broken bones and her head is just fine but I do not think that she can compete anymore. She will be in extreme pain.'' everyone nodded. I looked at my little angel. She started waking up.

''Hey Kimmy.'' she smiled at me.

'' Hey. What happened?'' she stared at me and her eyes traveled to the clock.

'' How much was I out?''

" 10 minutes.''

'' WHAT!? I HAVE ONLY 5 MORE MINUTES LEFT!" she stood up but got dizzy. She was going to fall but I catched her.

'' kim you are not allowed to compete. I am really sorry.'' she had tears in her eyes. Man I feel awful.

'' You can't do this to me! I worked too hard to give up now! I AM GOING THERE!'' She stood up, but i held her back.

'' Kim you are going to be in a lot of pain after the competition. Please don't do this!''

'' I don't care. I am fine.'' she pushed me away and walked out. She is going to do it. And I just can't take that away from her. She deserves it too much. I sighed. I got up and walked in the crowd. I saw the guys sitting with her on the ramp, telling her that she doesn't have to do this. She shock her head. i sighed. i have to get up there, without the guard noticing. I went on the stairs and tapped the guy.

'' Hey man! I saw that some one is kissing Grace. I tried to pull him away but i am not powerful.'' his eyes widened when he heard about what happened to Grace.

'' Thanks for telling me kid.'' he run off. I smiled and started climbing the stairs. I was about to get to the top when a guy pulled me away.

'' You are a crazy fan eh? I am sorry but you will have to wait when Ms. Crawford wants to sign the autographs.''

'' NO LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE TO TELL HER SOMETHING." Kim turned around. When she saw me she sighed.

'' LET HIM PASS!'' the guard sighed and let go of me. I walked to Kim and kissed her on the lips. After we broke apart we hugged each other.

'' I would like to say that I don't want to let you jump, wich I don't... but you deserve this too much. Please don't get hurt.''

'' I won't.''

'' Promise?" she smiled.

'' Promise.'' we hugged again and she adjusted her snowboard and glasses.

'' You look like a professional.'' Rudy laughed.

'' Because she IS Jack. '' we laughed. Rudy turned to Kim.

'' I can't believe that I can actually see you perform. I am so proud that I can call myself kim Crawford's friend.''

'' You are family Rudy! All of you are.'' we hugged again.

''LOOKS LIKE KIMBERLY CRAWFORD IS FEELING BETTER!'' the crowd roared and Kim smiled. I can see that she does not want to let her fans down.

"SAY GOOD LUCK TO KIMBERLY! DON'T FORGET THAT THESE ARE THE FINALS! YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE BY TEXTING HER OR HIS NAME AT THE NUMBER ON THE SCREEN. GOOD LUCK KIMBERLY" Kim took a deep breath and turned to us.

" I love you guys. Especially you Jack. Wish me good luck!" We nodded and I gave Kim a kiss on the lips. She took another breath and jumped. I held my breath and crossed my fingers. We looked at her with wide eyes. She was amazing. She started doing front and back flips. I never saw something like this. She is the best. She did some more tricks and started taking speed. Oh no. She was still taking speed by riding the ramp. When she was in indescribable speed and reached the edge of the ramp, you know when you jump off so you can start, she jumped. The crowd went silent. She was on the air for 15 seconds. She did tricks but what was worrying me was the landing. How can you land a snowboard from that high and not crash your bones? Kim was going to land. I held my breath. Three... two... one. SHE LANDED WITHOUT FALLING ON HER ASS :P. The crowd was applauding and screaming Kim's name. I looked over at Grace and saw that she was ready to kill Kim. I laughed my head off. She was so red. I looked at the guys and saw that they had tears in their eyes. I couldn't be happier. Kim walked off the ramp and jumped into my arms. I let some tears fall down my cheek.

" I was ao worries about you." She put her head in the crock of my neck.

" I am fine. And so so so so so happy. " the announcer spoke up.

" Wasn' t that incredible?! She was amazing but we still have to decide the winner. It is your turn to vote the winner of the finals! START VOTE! Every one took out their phones and started typing on it. Including me. I am going to vote for Kim of course. I looked at Jerry and he is typing Grace.

" ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY ARE YOU VOTING FOR GRACE? "

" I am sorry man. She is kind of hot you know."

" Jerry please vote for Kim. I am going to put Kim talk to the cheerleading squad so you can get some dates."

"Well that is what I am talking about yo. I am gonna vote for your girlfriend. " i smiled and sighed in relief.

"You know you won't regret it. She deserves it."

" i know man." Half an hour has passed and I think that they will announce the winner.

"STOP VOTE! I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE ALL THE VOTES! WITH 1,745,980 votes on the third place is... DIANA TOMSON !" Everyone cheered. She walked on the stage and got her trophy.

"Ok ok settle down people. Now we have the first two. The first place with 3,956,798 votes belongs to... " my heart was racing. Please be Kim please be Kim. Kim hugged me tight and berried her head in my chest. She was whispering something. She was begging to be her with the votes.

"... belongs to... KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!" The crowd started screaming and I felt Kim's knees gave up. She started sobbing and the guys and me of course hugged her to death. Actually we were all crying because we knew how efforts she did to get here.

"COME AND TAKE YOUR TROPY KIMBERLY! YOU DESERVE IT! we helped Kim get on her feet and she walked up on the stage. She took the trophy and smiled at the crowd.

"Thank you so much for voting me. I want to tell you that you won't be seeing my dad anymore. He is the one who did not believe in me. It was a hard time for me. Because of him I got hit by a car and when I fell the doctor said that I could not compete anymore. But I have to thank my mom that she made me stay in Seaford even though I hated that. But something happened in Seaford. I made new friends. I got in a dojo and for the first time I felt part of a team. Usually it's just me and my snowboard but then I realized that I am not alone anymore. I forgot to say that some one was very worried about me. That some one is the love of my life. I would like to invite on the stage my true friends. First i want to present you Rudy Gillespie, my karate sensei " Rudy smiled and walked up and sat next to me. " Eddie and Jerry. You guys are the ones that make me laugh and roll my eyes every day." They walked up to me. " Milton, the one who recognized me when I first walked in the school." He smiled and walked up. " And finally the one who cared and worried about me 24 hours/ 7 days... Jack Brewer!" He let a tear fall and walked on the stage and kissed me on the cheek. The crowd was cheering. I made a sign for the guard to let the press come and ask me questions.

"Kimberly, our first and last question.." i looked at them confused. They usually ask me 100 questions.

"... what is your next step? Now that you fell in love with Jack we want to know if you will turn back in Seaford or continue with snowboarding, the biggest dream of yours. " i closed my eyes. I was afraid that they will put that question. I looked at the guys and saw their sad faces, but Jack had tears in his eyes. I remembered something my mom told me. When a guy cries for a girl it means that he really loves her. I sighed. I just can't.

"I love Jack, but snowboarding is my life." Jack let a tear fall. I had tears in my eyes too. " But I already made my dream become true. And now I have a new dream. I want to be a normal person with the best friends ever and I also want to have the love of my life next to me. My point is that we can discover new dreams but we meet true love only once in life. So I am going to stay in seaford. "I let some tears fall and Jack started sobbing. He took me in his arms and hugged me tight.

" I love you so much Kim." We all had a group hug and walked off the stage. I can't be happier. I will start a new life. Live with my mom, learn karate, have the best friends and have the love of my life next to me. And after all this I realized that people can choose. We can go alone on our way or we can go as a group. It's obvious that I chose the group. We are never alone. I was scared that I had to go on my own way. We all have to. But we will always have people to help us when it is hard. We will go together on our own way...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so happy! I finished the story. I worked really hard on it. I wanted to make two chapters but because you were so nice to me and left reviews i decided to surprise you with this. ****Kim's dad is in jail right now and I want to ask you if you would like me to make a sequel when Kim's dad comes back and tries to make Jack break up with Kim or he will hurt her. Please tell me if you want a sequel in your reviews. But please don't ask me to do it straight away. I have a lot of ideas for my stories and for the new ones, of course. This chapter has 3,081 words. I worked each day for it. Bit by bit. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story. I am going to do a new story as soon as possible. So** please review! I am going to finish A princess and a warrior. Please review your opinion counts. I will see you soon. :))))


	9. SEQUEL IS UP!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**hey dear fans. I know I told you that I will post a sequel at the end of summer, but when I saw how many reviews you left and you excited you were I decided to not let you wait that long so I post a sequel! It's cold ' problems on the way ' I reall hope you like it and please review. i love you all. PEACE**


End file.
